Second Allanean War
The Second Allanean War occurred when the USA waged war against Allanea in 2024 after the faked death of the Pruscan Emperor Slender and Allanea invaded several artificial islands of the USA in a dispute over maritime borders. Chapter 1:The Present P'''remier Jacob Fugger quietly closed the steel door. He was at the back alley of his luxurious penthouse building, part of which was consumed by fire after an Antarctican napalm bomb hit the tower. It was a magnificent piece of Neo-Futurist architectural art. Heavy artillery and machine gun fire was heard as the Allaneans made a last ditch attempt to defend their capital Astonberg from the Antarctican invaders. Allanean fighter jets were battling against the Antarctican bombers in the skies, although they were severely crippled when many of Allanea's air bases were bombed. Parts of the capital had already been occupied by the Antarcticans. Jacob walked out of the alley. He saw his fellow citizens running for shelter in panic. The road was barricaded by a simple military blockade consisting of a howitzer, several mortars, two platoons of Allanean Defense Force (ADF) soldiers, a wall of sandbags and three heavy machine guns. There was also an APC. The Premier walked over to his comrades, who saluted him as Jacob was an EPF (the Allanean separatist faction, that is) general. Jacob: "How is the condition, commander?" ADF Commander: "Not so great. Apparently, Antarctican forces have breached one of our barricades." Jacob: "Alright, good luck!" Just as Jacob was about to cross the blockade, a loud explosion occurred at the street opposite of the simple outpost. Antarctican soldiers appeared and started firing on the Allaneans. Luckily for them, the mortars and howitzer fired at them, almost completely wiping them out. The survivors were shot to death. ADF Commander: "Man, that was a close call!" Jacob: "Yeah, bye." The Premier crossed the blockade again. He made a mad dash for a sports car parked next to a nearby telephone booth. It was a classic red IceLaren F1 GTR, named so because it was made with Formula 1 technology. After entering it by smashing the the left window, Jacob hot-wired the car before setting off for the Presidential Palace. Suddenly, however, several Antarcticans appeared in front of him. Antarctican 1: "Shoot him! He's a high-ranking official!" The soldiers started firing at the car, which thankfully was made of very durable materials. Nevertheless, a sense of fearlessness dominated his mind. He slammed his right foot on the accelerator pedal, raising the grand tourer's speed from a merely 130 km/h to over 320 km/h. Flame came out of the car's exhaust. In a matter of a few milliseconds, the unlucky Antarcticans who didn't dodge in time met a dreadful end. '''RAM! Several bums were heard as the corpses made contact with the car's tires. However, not much was heard by the Premier who only heard the noise of the engine and ballistic gunfire from the Antarctican GIs. One of the soldiers was still clinging his flippers against the hood, suffering from mortal wounds and internal bleeding. Jacob took his gold-plated semi-automatic 9 mm pistol out and shot him in the head a few times. The bullets ultimately prevailed, causing the soldier's lifeless limb let go of its grip on the hood and to be ran over by the car's wheels. A final bum was heard. As more Antarcticans shot at the car from both sides of the pavement, Jacob started drive-by shooting them with his pistol, which was given by President Xlender as a gift back in 2012. Just as it seemed like he successfully escaped, a green sphere-like object was thrown into the car via the window. It was a high-explosive grenade. Jacob quickly reacted by throwing it out of the car. BOOM! The bomb exploded, blasting apart the windows of several nearby shophouses and sending shrapnel flying in all directions. A piece of glass made its way into Jacob's shoulders and created a mild cut. He quickly pulled it out and threw it away, which caused him agony and pain but it had to be done in order to survive. To his dismay, however, the car suddenly stopped working. Ramming the soldiers wiped out the fuel tank. Jacob："Crap!" He got out of the car, only to find himself surrounded by the heavily-armed Antarctican troops. They were aiming their carbines at him. Antarctican commander: "General Jacob Fugger, you are under arrest by the Allied Coalition for hundreds of counts of war crimes and creatures' rights abuses." Jacob: "Is that so?" The Premier took off his black double-breasted tuxedo, revealing a suicide belt consisting of enough explosives to level the entire block. Some were painted green, while others were coated in red. He also took out a detonator with two buttons - one green and one red. Jacob: "Now, there's no need for everyone to lose their lives just because your superiors issued a ridiculous arrest warrant. Now, drop your weapons!" Everyone in the platoon, who were mostly soldiers who first saw warfare, laid their rifles on the ground in fear of being killed. Jacob: "Good, good. Too bad I'm not a man of his words..." He pressed the green button, which caused an explosion. Smoke suddenly appeared everywhere. Coughing was heard as the soldiers were covered in a literal fog of war. Several shots of gunfire were heard as well. As the smoke subsided, the Antarctican forces found several of their own shot to death. One of the dead soldiers's carbine was missing. Most importantly of all, they realized that they were still alive, and duped by smoke bombs. Antarctican commander: "Damnit, I should have shot that son of a biscuit!" The commander quickly looked around. To his horror, he found an unpinned, specially made hand grenade at his feet. Unfortunately, Death wasn't merciful with them and brought them death in the form of explosions, just like Forth of July fireworks except that the explosive is strong enough to rip apart a building. BOOM! ---- 'J'acob was out of breath as he escaped from the penguins who nearly murdered him. He knew numerous shortcuts and alleys in Astonberg thanks to information he got as one of the Allanean EPF's generals. As he rested for a few minutes, he recalled the events that would lead to his situation... Chapter 2:The Emperor Is Dead! '1'20 days ago, on 2nd January 2024, the Empire of Prusca was mourning over the death of her Emperor - Slender. The day before, they had just celebrated New Year. A state of mourning was declared for 365 days. Every flags in Prusca, even those of foreign nations, were ordered to fly at half-mast. The Regency Council, which acted as the interim government of the Empire, declared 14 days of public holiday. The casket containing the body of the Emperor was laid in the middle of the throne hall of the Imperial Palace. It was made of platinum and plated in 24k gold, making it very heavy. The interior was padded with purple velvet. His body was lying in it, dressed in his supreme commander's uniform and wearing the Imperial Crown (each Pruscan Emperor gets to craft their own crown in order to allow them to express their tastes and likings, unlike monarchies in Snowrope where crowns were passed along generations), as did all Pruscan Emperors when they passed away. The Director of the Imperial Military Intelligence Organization carefully closed the lid, as the public was not allowed to look at the Emperor's body, and that he would be executed for treason if he made a loud noise while closing the lid. The throne itself was covered in the national flag, to symbolize that the emperor was dead and a regency council was ruling the Empire at the moment. He talked to several Imperial Guards via a headset. IMIO Director: "Closed. Allow them in." Imperial Guard's Commander: "Yes boss." Outside of the hall, around twenty Imperial Guards, clad in futuristic armored battle suits and armed with plasma carbines, stood guard. Many Pruscans who attended the funeral were having brunch at tents set up at the palace gardens, with the food being served buffet-style. In comparison with the usual palace cuisine, the dishes was very humble. Like before, it was decided that VIPs would get to pay their condolences first in the throne hall before the coffin would be moved to the Public Audience Hall (where the Emperor meets his slaves subjects who sought audience with him) for a public funeral. Imperial Guard's Commander: "Alright, VIPs, you are now permitted to enter the Hall to pay your condolence to the late Emperor." Several penguins came in. They were Heads of State of foreign nations, ambassadors and diplomats both Pruscan (who were recalled back to their fatherland because Slender died) and foreign, government officials and the Head of the Regency Council - Chancellor Valerie Jane (who was the first female penguin to have the position, officially making her the highest ranking female Pruscan official to date, excluding several Empresses), who was escorted by Imperial Guards. Empress Consort Summer was notably absent, perhaps because of grief, but there were other logical theories as well. A scent of frankincense was present in the room. ---- 'A'llanean President Xlender walked into the room, clad in a simple black business suit with a black tie. His purple-coloured iris, which was given to him upon his request to his literal creator Slender when he was first artificially created in 1995, attracted the attention of several curious VIPs. He'd rather hang out with his numerous girlfriends than to attend this funeral. Despite that, he would feel guilty if he didn't pay respects to the penguin who brought him to life in this world in the first place. However, all eyes (including Xlender's) were on a penguin who looked alike to Slender in terms of hairstyle and his hair color, who had heterochromia which made one of his iris purple (like Xlender) and another green. The individual, another clone of Slender named SlenderXP, had paler skin than Xlender and thus requested to be given that medical condition so that others wouldn't think that Alexandria's Genesis is true. As he was the Vice Chancellor of the Regency Council, he was also escorted by several Imperial Guards. His condition helped him to get many lovers, many times more than Xlender does, with Valerie being one of them and the only one who he was seriously in a relationship with (in his words, SlenderXP claimed to be only 'casually dating' his other girlfriends). Xlender quickly approached Valerie, who was the de jure Head of Government as Chancellor (with Empress Summer being the Head of State as Empress Consort). However, it was well known that Valerie's decisions were deeply influenced by SlenderXP. Xlender: "My condolences to your nation and her people for losing such a great leader, Chancellor. He was a great penguin, and a fatherly role model to me." Valerie: "Thank you. My fellow citizens share SlenderXP's and your pain as well. They would be very happy that you paid your respects." Xlender approached the casket, which was guarded by two dozens of Imperial Guards. Xlender: "Excuse me, can I have a look at Slender for one last time?" Imperial Guard 1: "Sorry sir, but Emperor Slender himself dictated in his will that his casket shall be closed." Suddenly, the Allanean President felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turned his head to see SlenderXP standing behind him. SlenderXP: "Sad to see our creator die, huh?" Xlender: "Yeah, he was a great guy..." SlenderXP signalled for his biologically older brother to come closer to him. He then whispered to his ear. SlenderXP: "Go to the Premium VIP Bathroom on the second floor 20 minutes later." Xlender: "Alright." SlenderXP: "Look, I've gotta greet some foreign delegates with Valerie now, bye." Xlender: "See ya." The Allanean walked out of the room. He started breathing deeply, glad that he no longer had to endure the smell of frankincense. ---- Xlender soon walked into the Premium VIP Bathroom. On the golden toilet bowl, there was a paper attached to it. There were at least five paragraphs of words written on it, all in Mosaic Code. The Allanean President quickly caught a grasp of the current situation and threw the paper into the bowl before flushing it. Xlender hurriedly attend the funeral, as it was about to start. Chapter 3:Sovereignty under Threat A few months after the funeral, Xlender was drinking coffee in his office as it was morning. He just finished the scrambled eggs and broiled bacon cooked by the Presidential Kitchen when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Xlender: "Come in!" A penguin dressed in smart attire walked in. He was wearing a pair of black spectacles. He was one of Xlender's political aide. Xlender: "Yes? What is it?" Aide: "Sir, our Navy discovered the Antarcticans creating several artificial islands around us on international water!" Xlender: "Damn it! They are definitely planning to invade us! Albert, I need to meet with the US President immediately! Prepare my jet, entourage and accomodation, as well as the request for a state visit!" Albert: "Yes sir!" The aide hurriedly walked out of the room. An international scandal was brewing. ----